Open your eyes
by rock lee shroom
Summary: How would have Obito turned out If Kakashi died instead? How would Team 7 be affected by Obito's teaching methods? would Sasuke still leave the village under Obito's teachings? AU Rated Pg-13 may change in later chapters (ObitoXKurenai)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Naruto

Kakashi…

Can you see me now? It's been awhile since I've been here…

"It's true, those who don't obey the rules and regulations are trash." He kneeled down and laid some flowers for his friend.

"The reason I came today was to tell you some great news." He looked at the sky now he had his goggles on. "Something's in my eye, Kakashi" a lone tear rolled halfway down his face before resting on the goggles. "I have been assigned a three man team today, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, And Uzumaki Naruto" he turned his back on the monument closing his eyes. "I'll teach them what you've taught me how important it is to be a shinobi"

Obito removed his goggles and put them down beside the flowers. "I've cried enough for now" He left the monument walking back to academy to meet his students. He planned his day to arrive early at the academy and get a good look at his students. He scaled the front wall not bothering to reveal himself through the use of a door. Getting inside was easy enough the ventilation system was just barely large enough for him to squeeze into. His hiding spot was above the door to the classroom, entire classrooms of gennin were assembled with one jounin to three of them leaning against the chalkboard. Asuma was in front looking bored as usual Obito was half a puff away from throwing a shuriken at his cigar when he put it out. What kind of trash smokes in front of children? He remained hidden despite his need to reprimand the bearded jounin. His team consisted of a bored looking pineapple shaped boy from the Nara clan who was followed appropriately by a Yamanaka, and of course a rather large Akimichi chowing down on a bag oh chips. He wouldn't even consider taking on a team like that, he considered the lazy Nara boy a good match for Asuma their personalities weren't too far of a stretch.

Up next was Kurenai who had chosen this occasion to wear her Jounin vest. He noticed she was rather anxious. He found out why soon enough, a Hyuuga was assigned to her. Not any regular branch house Hyuuga either, It was Hyuuga Hinata a Failure of a house member if anyone asked him. But no one ever did. Teamed with her was an Inuzuka easily identified by the dog sleeping on his head. And Finally, A shaded Aburamae child. They all wore jackets and were losers as far as he was concerned. Then it dawned on him. His team was all that was left, and he hadn't shown up yet. They'll think less of me If I'm late but I don't feel like crawling backwards either. The rest of the losers had gone and Iruka was next to the door. "Well I'm sure your teacher will get- eh?" Obito tapped on the shudder lightly making a sound only discernable to trained ears. Iruka looked up at the vent bewildered, "Yo Iruka I'm here!"

Iruka tippy toed and peeked in the vent his eyes lighting up in recognition. He was about to turn around and inform the remaining team when the sharp point of a kunai caught his attention. "Leave!" Iruka nodded and left without another word, Obito thanked him silently. He was just about to make his entrance when the blonde brat opened his mouth "Sakura-chan! Lets play a prank on this lazy bastard!" The blonde looked familiar and had a devilish grin written across his face. The kid was obviously a sympathy case and not very intelligent, What kind of idiot expected to drop an eraser on a jounin? He waited until the idiot was done with the "trap" before he made his move. "Naruto your such a fool!" The female member of the team was at least slightly more intelligent than the blonde. Then he noticed the last member of the team. Uchiha Sasuke the last remaining member of their clan. He would pay special attention to that kid, his eyes were focused and he discouraged the Blonde as well. He was definitely suitable for his team.

In one swift motion he escaped the ventilation shaft and had the blonde kid hanging upside down by his foot. "My first impression of you is I hate you" All three Gennin looked shocked. "Meet me on the roof" Without another word I disappeared leaving some ninja smoke. I wasn't alone on the roof for 5 minutes when they reached me. The Blonde sat down on a step without much excitement; his breath was controlled while his teammates were trying to catch their breath. The Uchiha covered his face with his hands the only show of emotion was when he started shaking when he squeezed his hands together. The pink girl was obviously staring at the Uchiha not sizing her teacher like the other two were.

Why had he jumped out of the vent? Was that some kind of jounin trick they all played on us? He hadn't seen him around the village before but he was definitely of the leaf. The Forehead protector on his head scratched rending the leaf symbol barely visible. He wore it so it covered his left eye. The other eye was visible as well as most of his face. The rest of his uniform was standard however he noticed his clothes didn't bear any marks or scratches of any kind. The only thing slightly obscure about the way he dressed was the small cylindrical object hanging on his back. It had a handle on the end of it so it might have been a weapon.

"We'll start off today getting to know each other, we'll be able to function more proficiently as a team after this." Obito slicked back his hair growing impatient with the silence. "I'll start, we'll share each others likes dislikes hobbies and goals" He took out a Kunai and spun it on his finger absentmindedly. "I have no intention of tell you my dreams, likes and dislikes" He paused for a moment his visible eye squinting at the sky "I have many hobbies" He stared at the gennins now their faces showed disappointment.

The Blonde kid stood up and pointed his finger at me. I was tempted to hang him on the tree when he caught my attention. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Cup ramen, Although I like the ramen that Iruka buys me a lot more, I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for my ramen to be ready, my hobby is to compare cup ramens, and my dream is to become the Hokage!" That kind of disrespect wouldn't fly for long. "Let me guess ms. Haruno the answer to everything is sasuke?" Sakura looked at me blankly not sure of how to counter that. Sasuke started talking in his lifeless voice "There are many things I hate and nothing I like, I have one ambition so I have no hobbies, I will rebuild my clan and kill a certain man." I stood up tired of the chitchat there's more to being a ninja than that "Meet me tomorrow at training area three, 5:00am oh yeah don't eat breakfeast you'll throw up if you do" I turned my back on them and left.

"The Nara boy seems like a perfect match for you Asuma-san" I was attending the new teachers meeting where we could discuss strategies for teaching, protecting the village, missing nin and other sorts of useful information. However today was focused on our new students. "It's going to be hard to motivate him, I asked him how it felt to be a Gennin and he kept saying, "It's so troublesome" over and over." Kurenai lost her vest a long time ago much to my delight. "Hyuuga-sama seems to hate anyone outside his clan and his daughter, she's too shy" the conversation carried on like this for awhile none of us were excited with the lot of gennin we had to teach, it seems the girls were too tied up trying to woo sasuke. The male gennin weren't terribly bright either but they didn't chase sasuke at least.

"I won't let you down this time Kakashi I promise" Tomorrow I would find out what these kids were worth.

AN: This Idea came to me in the wee hours of the morning "What would've happened if Obito made it back?" This chapter I was trying to set up the rest of where it's going. I'm Going to change things that happened in the manga to better suit Obito and his personality. Next chapter I'll have some action and then hopefully get started on the wave country mission. Things will be a lot different from the show. R&R !


	2. Obito: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It was 4:45am; the sun's light was beginning to warm the air. Obito noticed it though the cold didn't bother him. Being a Ninja for most of your life sent you to every kind of environment there was. He stood patiently in the middle of the training grounds crossing his arms. Any Gennin expecting to learn under him would start by arriving on time. Ten minutes later he spied his time approaching slowly. He found himself pleased with their arrival. "You look tired" Obito decided it was time to wake them up. He Considered his options for a moment, He could kill all three gennin to make himself feel better, He could wait for them to wake up and begin an exercise involving team work, or He could attack them and let it go from there.

He smiled at Sasuke, He had his hands in his pockets probably day dreaming about killing his brother. Obito made performed a single seal vanishing instantly. The three gennin became alert now not many Ninja could disappear that fast. He reappeared behind sasuke jabbing his foot into the back of his knee, He rolled backwards placing his foot on his back in the most basic of taijatsu moves. The young Uchiha was flung into the sky. Obito wasted no time covering the short distance between himself and his remaining two students, Naruto launched at him missing with a wild punch, Obito leaned back and put a foot in his ribs. Naruto rolled onto the ground holding his ribs but Obito had already sunk his fist into Sakura's navel, she dropped to the ground gasping for her breath. "Bastard!" Naruto recovered quickly forming a familiar seal "Kage Buushin no jutso!" _That's a jounin level skill!_

Obito grinned they aren't losers after all. The clones rushed in recklessly every attack had an opening that Obito eagerly exploited. A bold clone swung a sloppy fist at him missing its target by a mile Obito caught the appendage and twisted it snapping the bone at the base of the shoulder. He planted his elbow into the gut collapsing the entire ribcage in one stroke. The clone dissipitated quickly, the remaining clones had managed to circle. "You've got some guts kid" Obito flipped himself onto his hands twisting his body rapidly his legs slammed into the faces of the clones repeatedly. All of the clones exploded leaving the boy alone to face him. "Katon Gokakyou no jutso!" He looked back just in time to see a ball of fire explode from the Uchiha's mouth. "Too easy!" Obito Blew another set of flames from his own mouth, overshadowing the young prodigy's easily. Sasuke responded by pouring more of his own chakra into his flames to no avail. Obito grinned before puffing more air into the grand fireball technique. Sasuke put up his hands at the last minute trying to keep his treasured eyes from any damage. Obito flashed him a grin

"Your gonna get burned playing with a jutso like that" Sasuke leapt into the air silently, tossing several shuriken at the jounin. They stuck into the ground. Sasuke Shot his right hand out the arm fully extending making a link between fist elbow and shoulder joints. Obito caught the fist with his left hand wincing upon the impact. A leg came at him this time it swung downward at impacted upon the knee joint. Obito Pivoted on the damaged leg facing the raven-haired gennin from the side. He kicked outward with the flat of his foot the impact jarring the boys' vision. A flash of orange crossed his face propelling his view to the side; He felt a flurry of punches on his ribs each more painful than the next.

A quick glance from his visible eye unveiled an army of Buushins all racing after him with killer intent in their eyes. Their shouts echoed through out the forest the young boys voice couldn't get more excited it seemed. The clones were approaching rapidly the real Naruto was still hammering away at his sides looking for another opening. Obito dropped to the ground and swept Naruto's legs.

He rolled onto his four legs forming seals rapidly with his hands. "Katon Sekken!" Obito puffed his chest out sucking in as much air as he could. His hands cupped around his mouth as if he were to yell a great distance. A large cylinder of fire escaped his mouth concentrated into a thick spiral; He directed the inferno partially with his hands sweeping from one area of the training field to the next. The fire incinerated the mass army of clones upon contact in some cases passing right through the abdomen. Obito lurched forward as the last of the fire evaporated from his mouth; he spewed a glob of liquid from his mouth.

"The only problem with that jutso is the massive amount of chakra used, not all of it goes to waste either you can think of this liquid here as a coolant of sorts Naruto" The blonde didn't care he ran forward again and tried to punch overcompensating for his forward momentum. Obito stood up and put his fist in his gut. "Sleep fox boy, you've got spirit" the blonde boy hit the ground like a sack of bricks. "It's good you disposed of those two, now they won't be holding me back." Sasuke whipped his right hand from the shuriken pouch; uncountable amounts of metal ripped though the air with unerring accuracy.

The weapons hit their mark colliding with Obito's body blasting him off his feet, Sasuke was already gliding through the trees attempting to locate his opponent. "Shuriken? You honestly expect to hurt me with that?" Sasuke stopped on a branch darting his eyes around the area trying to spot the aloof jounin. "Take me seriously dammit!" Obito's one eye saw something it normally wouldn't see a gennin do. "Katon goukakyo no jutso!" Flames burst from his mouth reducing much of the upper level in the forest to ashes. The flames fizzled out after a minute; he managed to cover a complete circle around him in flames. "You're pathetic!" Sasuke remained on his branch expecting Obito to appear out of nowhere. There was a rustle of movement in the green foliage below a flash of metal popped out followed by Obito's dark hair. Sasuke began another set of seals hastily his fingers mashed together clumsily no jutso would be completed.

Obito punched sasuke off the tree letting hit the ground ten feet below. He landed with a thud the air in his lungs being forced out. He'd dealt with the feeling before it was nothing new he'd simply wait until his lungs were ready to accept air again. Obito landed on the ground gracefully enduring no pain like his student had "Kawa No Jutso!" Sasuke saw for a brief moment something he never thought he'd see again, A sharingan. He lost himself the pain in his lungs not so important now the world not making much more sense than another sharingan being around. He tried putting his hands up to his face but felt the rounding surface of something surrounding him from every angle possible. He couldn't see anything it was completely dark he wasn't even able to see his own legs. "Itachi didn't consider me a true Uchiha after my accident, Like you I was able to escape that massacre Alive" Obito's voice held a ton of regret he too knew what it was like to lose everyone…

"Don't bother trying to escape, Sasuke you'll get out eventually but for now you can go over your loss today."

Spirit, Forbidden techniques, wriggling, slight planning ahead, and stubbornness. Obito was impressed to say the least. The two boys on his team weren't average Gennin. Both of them had something other gennin didn't have. The Uzumaki boy would be harder to train but he couldn't see an end to his potential. The girl needed some serious training, his first task in training her would be to discourage her girlish ideals, after that she might be useful. However, He was going to train Sasuke as best he could. They shared the same dream after all.

The sun had risen upon the training area. Obito stared up at the sky his forehead protector now level with his eyebrow. One eye blue the other Red the three pupils within the iris trademarks of the Infamous Sharingan. "They pass Kakashi, I'm going to visit you more often…" His voice now contained a bit of joy. "I'll remember what you said" Obito left the monument taking one last look at the sleeping Gennin tied up to the wooden posts.

He cancelled the genjutso on Sasuke and slapped the other two until they woke up. "Dammit you old men you can't slap the Hokage like that!" Obito paused for a moment and slapped him again. He was gentler with Sakura shaking her shoulder a little, even though he knew she needed it he twinged a bit when her hands held her stohmach. Naruto started yelling again

"Your too stupid to be a jounin!"

"No…" Obito didn't say anything after that.

Sasuke gave him a look of recognition he knew he'd want to know more sometime soon.

"This stone over here hold the name of some of the villages greatest heroes" Naruto attempted to pipe up again but Obito held up a finger. "These aren't any ordinary heroes, they died protecting the village" Naruto fell silent he couldn't think of anything witty to say this time. Not only did they give their lives for the village, but for their comrades as well, to be a true shinobi you must be prepared to sacrifice your own life in the blink of an eye." Obito pointed his finger "Some day I'm going there, Northeast I have a feeling I may be able to keep my promise there" his finger was pointed into the sky facing the northeast. "But for now I have one last test for you" Groans, screams, usual sounds were heard. "Here is 2 individual lunches, there will be no sharing one of you has top give it up" All three students showed some measure of surprise, obito's visible squinted into a smile if one could be made with an eyelid.

He slapped his forehead, his ears picked up conversation along the lines of "He's not here! He can't see us!" Naruto was obviously not as intelligent as his father. He could see them perfectly, Sasuke already finished with his plate wiping his mouth as well. Naruto's stomach was growling unbearably loud, Sakura covered her ears. "Naruto here, I don't eat as much as you two" Naruto's eyes begun watering it was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, next to Iruka's constant ramen lunch's. The food was devoured instantly, Naruto managed to hold in his belch though his own way of saying thank you.

Obito jumped down to the students his eye smiling again "You all pass!" I'm especially impressed with you Sakura." Not many girls would sacrifice a lunch for Naruto, the feat was all the more amazing considering Sakura's current diet. "You all learned a Valuable lesson today you're on the road to becoming a valuable asset to Konoha." His face darkened when he thought of what these kids would look like in five years, they'd be lucky to be alive at all. He pictured Naruto's headband covering one of his eyes the smile that seemed to be stuck on his face permanently wasn't there anymore, he shook his head as if the movement would banish the image from his mind.

"You're dismissed for now, Meet me at Ichiaruka and I'll treat you to lunch" Naruto's own yell was overshadowed by sakura's explosion indicating she might've been dieting a little too much lately.

"No, These are peaceful times Kakashi" his finger ran over the name of his friend he felt he could talk better to him this way. "What happened to us won't be repeated, I couldn't keep my promise to you, but I make a new one today!" He jumped up and ripped off his Hitai it "I swear to you on this Grave I'll make something of these gennin!" He tied the piece of metal back on his head in its' usual spot. "Although they can't match my looks…"

AN: Sorry for the wait, Got caught up in a lot of distracting business. The chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to either. I'm rushing it out even now. Anyway next chapter will have a lot more effort put into it. I'll probably start on the country of Wave mission soon enough. It's going to get different. Till then.

Dedicated to: The Genious of CO You know who you are

Translations:

Sekken equalsSweeping conquest, Fitting for a jutso intending to clear a large area of opponents.

Kawaequals Shell, Sasuke found himself inside one.


End file.
